Sie sieht mich einfach nicht
by Calypso21
Summary: KBxOW! Liebe hat viele Gesichter: Glück und Eintracht, aber auch unruhige Stunden. Letzteres muss Oliver Wood am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn die Person seines Herzens erwidert seine Gefühle nicht. Besser gesagt – sie weiß nichts davon. Wird alles gut?


Sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Autorin: Calypso21

Genre: Drama (aber mit Happy End D), Songfic (Oneshot)

Rating: PG-12

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das bekannte Umfeld gehört JKR ) (und leider gehört Oliver Wood nicht mir chrr ) Das Lied „Sie sieht mich einfach nicht" stammt von Xavier Naidoo.

Textzeichnungen: Kursiv sind Olivers Gedanken, fett-kursiv sind die Passagen aus dem Lied von Xavier Naidoo

Inhalt: Liebe hat viele Gesichter: Glück und Eintracht, aber auch Leid und Schmerz. Letzteres muss Oliver Wood am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn die Person seines Herzens erwidert seine Gefühle nicht. Besser gesagt – sie weiß nichts davon. Und es sieht auch nicht so aus, als ob sie sie je erwidern würde. Sie sieht ihn einfach nicht.

Ein Kapitän am Rande der Verzweiflung – wird alles gut? – OWxKB

Feedback: Bitte. All ihr Oliver Fans da draußen – erhebt euch!! )

Eure Calypso

**--Sie sieht mich einfach nicht--**

Die Sonne warf ihre letzten Strahlen golden und orangerot auf die weitläufigen Grünflächen des Quidditchfeldes von Hogwarts. Der Wind sandte eine lauwarme Brise übers Land und ließ die Blätter der umgrenzenden Bäume im Winde rascheln.

Auf seinen Hals und Oberarme zauberte der Wind allerdings eine zarte Gänsehaut, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Tief in Gedanken versunken betrachtete er seine sechs Mitspieler, die einander zurufend durch das letzte, flutende Sonnenlicht brausten und jene Spielzüge übten, die er ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

Der Pass des roten Quaffels ging nun von der schwarzhaarigen und äußerst temperamentvollen Angelina zu der hübschen und flinken Alicia, die sich mit dem Ball unter dem Arm in Richtung der Torringe machte – geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, passte sie jedoch noch einmal und gab den Ball in einer geschickten Finte ab – an Katie.

Sofort begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und die Gänsehaut war deutlich auf seiner Haut zu spüren. _Katie_.

Das letzte Sonnenlicht ließ ihr blondes Haar wie Gold erscheinen, dass ihr weit über den Rücken fiel, ließ ihre grünen Augen noch mehr funkeln, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Ihr Lächeln, als sie den Quaffel von Alicia auffing, war mit nichts auf der großen, weiten Welt zu vergleichen. _Sie war schön._

Mit noch immer klopfendem Herzen klammerte er die Finger fester um den Besenstiel und behielt die junge Jägerin genau im Auge, die nun auf ihn zuflog, schnell und anmutig. Sie zog ihn in den Bann wie noch keine vor ihr, und es war ihre ganze, zurückhaltende und liebenswürdige Art, die ihn faszinierte. Wie gerne er doch einmal ein wenig Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen wollte … und doch …

_**Wenn sie vorbeigeht, dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk**_

_**Vor einem Himmel ist es sie, die ich bemerk**_

_**Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert**_

_**Und ich bin wenig königlich.**_

Im nächsten Moment hatte Katie den Quaffel auch schon durch den rechten Torring geworfen, ohne dass er abgefangen worden war.

„Oliver?", fragte sie verdutzt und wehte ein paar Mal mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab, woraufhin er aus seiner Starre (oder besser gesagt aus seinem Traum) aufschreckte.

„Was – was ist?"

„Ich hab grad den Quaffel durch den Ring geworfen, ohne dass du die geringste Notiz davon genommen hast", erwiderte sie mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in der Stimme, denn so etwas kam nicht alle Tage vor. „Alles OK?" Ihre glitzernden Augen sahen nun ganz tief in seine.

„Na-natürlich, alles in Ordnung. W-war nur kurz unachtsam", stammelte er und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Nervosität.

„Na dann", meinte Katie fröhlich, wendete ihren Besen und flog mit dem Vorschlag, das Ganze noch mal zu versuchen, zurück zu den anderen. Ohne weiter Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

Olivers Herz wurde schwer; das Hochgefühl, das er aufgrund ihrer Besorgnis und ihrer klaren Augen, die so tief in die seinen geblickt hatten, gerade noch verspürt hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam unbedeutend und schäbig, während er Katie mit zusammengepressten Lippen nachschaute.

_**Sie sieht mich einfach nicht**_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dieses Spiel gewonnen haben!", jauchzte Angelina vergnügt und sprang – in einem Knäuel mit Alicia verschlungen – im brechend vollen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Fast alle Schüler des Hauses waren noch auf den Beinen, um den Sieg der Mannschaft über die Ravenclaws zu feiern; an Ruhe und Schlafen war nicht zu denken.

Fred und George waren gerade nach einigen Stunden Absenz mit den Armen voller Butterbierflaschen und Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf zurückgekehrt und zwinkerten auf die vielen Fragen, woher sie all das Zeug bekommen hätten, nur verschwörerisch und machten geheimnisvolle Gesichter.

Aus einem alten Muggelradio, das irgendeiner der Schüler mitgebracht hatte, ertönte schwungvolle Musik, und diejenigen, die nicht auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel saßen oder sich stehend unterhielten, tanzten ausgelassen vor dem Kamin. Alles in allem war es eine Hausparty der Superlative.

Oliver streckte auf einem weich gepolsterten Sessel genüsslich die langen Beine von sich und grinste in sich hinein. Der Sieg gegen die Ravenclaws war nur ein glückliches Ereignis in einer glücklichen Woche. Noch breiter grinsend dachte er an den vergangenen Mittwoch zurück, als Katie ihn während des Mittagessens um eine zusätzliche Übungsstunde als Training für ihre Torwürfe gebeten hatte. Nun gut, sein sekundenlanges Schweigen und der Blick aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen waren vielleicht nicht so förderlich für seinen Status bei ihr gewesen, doch die zwei Stunden, die er alleine mit ihr auf dem Feld verbracht hatte und in denen sie sich super verstanden hatten, hatten alles wieder wettgemacht.

Der junge Gryffindor seufzte wohlig und blinzelte. In diesem Moment, in dem alle um ihn herum fröhlich waren und ausgelassen feierten, konnte er sich nicht den Kopf über seine weitere Vorgangsweise in der (noch letzte Woche für ihn ziemlich aussichtslosen) Sache mit Katie zerbrechen. Nein, denn in diesem Moment ging es ihm gut. Die Erinnerung an dieses Training hatte nun seine Hoffnung wieder erweckt, und ein kühnes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich mutiger, vielleicht sogar mutig genug, ihr einfach _zu sagen_, was er fühlte.

Nachdenklich trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Armlehnen des Sessels und ordnete seine Gedanken, während die Musik um ihn herum lauter und die Menschen auf der Tanzfläche stetig mehr wurden.

Mit Mädchen hatte er erst wenige Erfahrungen gemacht, obwohl sich den Zwillingen zufolge die Hälfte der weiblichen Schülerschaft Hogwarts' um eine Hogsmeade-Einladung oder dergleichen von ihm reißen würde.

So gesehen passte diese Theorie recht gut mit den schmachtenden Blicken und den verwirrten, zusammenhanglosen Sätzen zusammen, die sein Erscheinen vereinzelt manches Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Großen Halle oder in den Gängen auslöste.

Dabei fand er Mädchen dieser Art eher komisch als attraktiv, und eher unreif als reif; und auch wenn er weniger Dates gehabt haben mochte als irgendein Hohlkopf aus Ravenclaw oder Slytherin, so konnte er von sich behaupten, mit seinen siebzehn Jahren unter die Oberfläche eines Mädchens blicken und ihre wahren Werte erkennen zu können (was er den meisten anderen Kerlen nicht zutraute).

Intelligent statt oberflächlich, humorvoll statt verbissen und spießig und temperamentvoll statt langweilig und mitläuferisch sollte sie sein, seine Traumfrau.

Und in der ganzen Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei gab es nur eine einzige unter hunderten anderen, auf die diese Beschreibung passte.

Wood seufzte, fuhr sich durchs Haar und beobachtete eben jenes Mädchen, dass gerade lachend und prustend von den Weasleyzwillingen auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt wurde.

Ihr Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt, als Fred und George sich vor ihr verbeugten; und etwas Mutiges, Kühnes in Oliver hätte die beiden am liebsten weggeschubst und Katie Bell selbst zum Tanzen aufgefordert.

Doch der wahre, schüchterne und gar nicht so kühne Oliver blieb sitzen, ärgerte sich über sich selbst und starrte missmutig auf die Tanzfläche, auf der Fred und Katie gerade einen ziemlich flotten Tanz hinlegten.

„Komm schon, Kates! Zeig uns, was du kannst!", johlte George klatschend, und auch die beiden anderen Jägerinnen feuerten ihre Freundin fleißig an. „Zeig's ihm, mach ihn fertig!"

Und Katie zeigte es ihm. Schnell und wendig, doch gleichzeitig anmutig und elegant führte sie Fred und jagte ihn sprichwörtlich über die Tanzfläche, während die Gryffindors johlten und jubelten.

Oliver jedoch johlte und jubelte nicht. Er hatte plötzlich hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und sein Herz klopfte mittlerweile so laut, dass er Angst hatte, jemand könnte es hören.

_Wie gerne wäre er an Freds Stelle gewesen …_

Mit dem spontanen Entschluss, ins Bett zu gehen und im Dunkel des Schlafsaales vielleicht eine neue Lösung für sein Problem zu suchen, erhob er sich schließlich – und blickte direkt in Katies grüne Augen. Nun ja, direkt war übertrieben: Sie befand sich – mittlerweile in Freds Armen beinahe kopfüber hängend – noch immer auf der Tanzfläche, doch ihr Blick traf haargenau den seinen, und warme Schauer jagten ihm über den Rücken.

_**Wenn sie tanzt, dann tanzt alles**_

_**Ihre Hüften und Arme**_

_**Alles erhellt sich im Licht dieser Dame**_

_**Sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit, die die andern nicht haben**_

_**Sie hat all das, was ich nicht hab.**_

Dieser Augenblick war im Gesamten betrachtet nur kurz gewesen, sie sah – ohne ein Lächeln oder eine weitere Gefühlsregung – weg und im nächsten Moment hatte Fred auch schon das Gleichgewicht verloren und war mitsamt seiner Tanzpartnerin auf dem Boden gelandet. Tosendes Gelächter schallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und pochte in Woods Ohren.

Frustriert drehte er sich um, scheuchte mit seinem finsteren Blick einige Zweitklässlerinnen aus dem Weg und marschierte, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

_**Sie sieht mich einfach nicht …**_

„Na kommt schon, was ist denn los mit euch? Hundert hab ich gesagt!"

Die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt und mit dem unerbittlichen Gesichtsausdruck, für den er auf dem Quidditchfeld berühmt und berüchtigt war, schritt Oliver auf und ab und beobachtete dabei die vor ihm auf dem Boden liegende Mannschaft genau.

Gerade eben hatte er die gesamte Meute zu hundert Strafliegestützen verdonnert, weil sie alle – ausnahmslos alle, was ihm bei Katie einen kleinen Stich im Herzen versetzte – bei seinen Taktikerklärungen eingenickt waren.

Nun gut, dass sie aufgrund der wirklich frühen Tageszeit noch müde waren, konnte man ja einsehen. Dann aber auch noch laut zu schnarchen, das war die Höhe.

Fred und George Weasley trugen grimmige, missmutige Mienen auf ihren gleichen Gesichtern, während sie sich hochstemmten; Harry hingegen nahm sein Schicksal gelassen und schweigend hin und tat sein bestes, obwohl sich die Anstrengung in seinen zusammengepressten Lippen widerzuspiegeln schien.

Angelina und Alicia ächzten, verloren jedoch kein Wort. Tapfer und stolz wie sie waren, setzten sie alles daran, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte; das wusste er.

Katie, sonst genau so ausdauernd und tapfer, schien heute jedoch zu schwächeln.

Ihre Bewegungen und Liegestützen waren um einiges langsamer als die der anderen, und nach allen fünf drohte sie einzuknicken, schaffte es aber gerade noch, sich oben zu halten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stemmte sie sich hoch, ihre Haare hingen ihr schweißnass ins schmerzverzerrte Gesicht.

Schließlich, und Oliver hatte dies erwartet, sackte sie endgültig auf dem taunassen Gras zusammen. Die beiden anderen Jägerinnen warfen besorgte Blicke zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

„Ihr anderen, weitermachen!", wies er sie zurecht, worauf ihm ein genervtes Knurren entgegenkam.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ging er zu Katie hinüber und baute sich vor ihr auf, sein Körper warf einen langen Schatten auf sie, als sie schwitzend und schniefend zu ihm hochsah.

„Was ist los, Bell?", fragte er sie mit harscherer Stimme als beabsichtigt, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde – traurig? Warum um Himmels Willen, bei Merlins Bart und was es sonst noch alles gab, sah sie _traurig_ aus? Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie traurig machen oder ihr Anlass dazu geben, traurig zu sein!

Panik!

_Bitte, tu uns beiden den Gefallen und vergiss deinen Pokalwahn für einen Augenblick,_ meldete sich seine innere Stimme zu Wort, die wie immer ein paar weise Worte parat zu haben schien, _siehst du nicht, dass es ihr nicht gut geht? Sei NETT zu ihr!_

Guter Vorschlag, auch wenn ihm _nett sein_ auf dem Quidditchfeld oftmals mehr als schwer fiel.

„Ich – ich meine", stammelte er endlich und ließ sich vor ihr in die Knie, was beim Rest des Teams höchstes Erstaunen und fragende Blicke auslöste, „was hast du, Katie?"

Na also, ging doch. Ein wenig unbeholfen zwar, aber doch.

Ein fragender Ausdruck erschien in Katies Augen und verschwand sogleich wieder, als sie sich schwerfällig aufstützte.

„Käpt'n, ich brauch eine Pause", schnaufte sie und strich sich einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich – ich kann nicht mehr, ehrlich."

_Das hättest du vorher wissen müssen, bevor du eingeschlafen bist_, grummelte die Stimme in Olivers Kopf vor sich hin, doch er sprach die Worte nicht aus. Damit würde er Katie nur vor den Kopf stoßen, das wusste er.

Trotzdem musste er sich stark am Riemen reißen, um nicht gleich wieder loszuschimpfen und die Bedeutung des Worts „Disziplin" – wie schon so oft – zu erläutern.

„Ich – ich …", hilflos sah er zu Fred hinüber, der ihn mit fassungslosem Blick anstarrte. Gerade eben geschah ein Wunder auf dem Quidditchfeld, dass wohl nie wieder geschehen würde: Oliver Wood war zum einen sprachlos und zum anderen kurz davor, jemanden vorzeitig aus den Strafliegestützen zu entlassen.

„Ich brauch nur schnell was zu trinken, dann geht's vielleicht wieder", versicherte Katie und Wood erwachte aus seiner Starre, als sie ihm bittend direkt in die Augen sah.

_Dieser Blick … oh Gott …_

„Äh … ja … natürlich, geh ruhig …", brachte er endlich hervor und um Fred war es endgültig geschehen. Der Zwilling landete vor Schreck im Gras und rieb sich verdutzt die Augen, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das eben wirklich geschehen war.

Auch die anderen Teammitglieder warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, sagten jedoch nichts und beobachteten weiter die ungewohnte Szenerie.

_Und jetzt reichst du ihr die Hand und hilfst ihr hoch … so einfach geht das …_

Tief durchatmend streckte Oliver seine Hand aus, um seine Jägerin hochzuziehen; dankbar nahm diese an und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick stehend und in den Armen ihres Kapitäns wieder.

Für Oliver blieb in diesem Moment die Zeit stehen, denn so nahe war er noch nie bei ihr gewesen. Alles um ihn herum verlor an Bedeutung, sogar das Feld und der Rest der Mannschaft. Er fühlte ihren kühlen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, konnte all die Details ihres Gesichtes vor sich sehen, so nahe wie noch nie. _Sie war schön._

Ihre Nähe so dermaßen zu spüren, raubte ihm fast den Verstand, während er noch immer bewegungslos dastand, ihre Hände in den seinen.

_Oh Merlin, lass die Zeit still stehen…_

Doch diesen Gefallen tat ihm Merlin nicht. Wie denn auch.

Der Schwung, mit dem er sie hochgezogen hatte, brachte beide ein wenig ins Schwanken, und ungeschickt hielt er sie an den Armen fest, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen.

_Oh Gott, wie peinlich …_

_**Je mehr ich mich ihr näher, desto ungeschickter bin ich**_

_**Mein Körper, meine Stimme mein Gesicht**_

_**Es gibt Grenzen, die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt**_

_**Aber unsere überwindet man nicht.**_

„Danke, Oliver", sagte Katie schließlich dennoch aufrichtig, als sie wieder grade standen, und ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen!"

Ihr blondes, langes Haar wehte im Wind, als sie in Richtung Umkleidekabinen davoneilte und einen sich wieder mal zutiefst über sich selbst ärgernden, noch immer halb erstarrten Oliver Wood mit dem belustigt kichernden Rest der Mannschaft zurückließ.

Mutlos ließ der junge Gryffindor die Arme sinken und seufzte. Dann wurde ihm das Kichern um ihn herum bewusst, und sofort schob sich vor den verzweifelten, Liebeskummer habenden Oliver wieder die Maske des Kapitäns.

„Was glotzt ihr so? Weitermachen, aber dalli!"

Sie folgten seinem Befehl sofort, während er seinen Blick wieder auf die Umkleiden lenkte. Warum konnte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht _einmal _normal verhalten?

Gerade noch sah Wood, wie Katie über den Fuß des hämisch grinsenden Slytherins stolperte, dann fiel sie auch schon zu Boden und ihre Schultasche mitsamt deren Inhalt verteilte sich gründlich auf dem Korridor.

Es war kurz vor dem Endspiel gegen Slytherin, und die negative Stimmung zwischen den beiden Häusern hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Niemand der Gryffindormannschaft konnte irgendwo hingehen, ohne nicht von Slytherins aufgelauert oder belagert zu werden, um ihn zu verhexen oder spielunfähig zu machen.

Zu Harrys Schutz hatte Wood bereits einige Gryffindors abkommandiert, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten sollten, denn auf ihn hatte es die Meute rund um Marcus Flint besonders abgesehen.

Der Rest des Teams hatte jedoch darauf bestanden, alleine zurechtzukommen; und wie das in der Praxis „funktionierte", konnte er hier in dieser Situation mehr als deutlich erkennen.

„Verzieht euch!", fuhr Wood die Slytherins an, die gerade mal Fünftklässler sein mussten und sich bei seinem zornigen Anblick rasch verzogen. Es läutete und die restlichen Schüler verschwanden in ihren Klassen, so dass nach einigen Sekunden niemand mehr im Flur war.

„Schlangen!", fauchte Oliver und sah den Slytherins finster hinterher, dann streckte er wie schon vor kurzem die Hand aus und half Katie auf, die noch leicht verängstigt am Boden hockte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja … alles klar", antwortete sie unsicher und ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Danke…"

Dann begann sie wie in Trance, ihre Schulsachen aufzuheben, die über den ganzen Gang verstreut lagen und zurück in die Tasche zu stopfen.

„Warte, ich helf dir!", rief Oliver, als hätte er grade erst erkannt, dass er dadurch bei ihr Eindruck schinden konnte und war binnen Sekunden bereits eifrig am Werk, Katies Schulsachen aufzusammeln.

Verwundert beobachtete die Jägerin ihren Kapitän und runzelte die Stirn. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Seit wann war er so dermaßen nett zu ihr?

„Danke…", murmelte sie erneut und packte auch die letzten Sachen zurück in ihre Tasche, dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn anscheinend sehr glücklich zu machen schien. Seltsam.

„Also… ich geh dann mal ….", meinte sie schließlich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wir sehen uns! Und danke noch mal, dass du mir geholfen hast!"

Als sie sich am Ende des Ganges noch einmal umwandte, stand Oliver noch genauso da wie vor einigen Sekunden. Die Hand hatte er leicht zum Abschied erhoben und ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

_**Er hat Stil, ist delikat**_

_**Bedient sich Gesten so zart**_

_**Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art,**_

_**Er ist so sehr auch das, was er nicht zu sein vermag.**_

_**Doch die Frauen wissen nichts von diesen Dingen, wenn er spricht.**_

Sie lächelte und hob ebenfalls die Hand, winkte und war im nächsten Moment auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Oliver seufzte und trat nach einem Steinchen, das von der Mauer heruntergebröckelt war. Warum musste das Leben nur so verdammt kompliziert sein? Warum war er zu feige um der Frau seiner Träume seine Gefühle zu gestehen?

Und warum empfand sie offensichtlich nichts für ihn?

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare und hob seine eigene Schultasche auf, die er abgelegt hatte, um Katie zu helfen. Die Schwere, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, drohte ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren und er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

_Beherrsch dich!, _wies ihn seine innere Stimme zurecht und er räusperte sich.

„Hi, Oliver!", kam es plötzlich von jemandem zu seiner linken und er richtete sich erschrocken auf.

Neben ihm standen zwei Mädchen und er brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es Zwillinge waren. Sie hatten beide langes, schwarzes Haar und tiefbraune Augen und sogar das identischste, strahlendste Lächeln aufgesetzt, das sie bieten konnten.

Der Wappen auf ihren Uniformen zufolge kam die eine aus Ravenclaw und die andere aus Gryffindor; und dumpf fiel dem Kapitän auch der Name der Gryffindor ein – Parvati, oder so ähnlich. Wenn dies so stimmte, sah er sich gerade im Begriff, von zwei dreizehnjährigen Schülerinnen angeflirtet zu werden.

„Hi", erwiderte er etwas kurz angebunden und schulterte seine Tasche, bevor er die beiden mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln bedachte.

„Suchst du was?", kam es unisono von den Mädchen, wobei die eine noch „Wir können dir suchen helfen!" hinzufügte.

„Nein, ich suche nichts, danke! Muss auch jetzt los", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln und wollte an ihnen vorbei und in seinen Unterricht gehen (McGonagall würde ihm den Kragen umdrehen), doch Parvati verstellte ihm frech grinsend den Weg.

„Sollen wir dich zu deinem Unterricht begleiten?", fragte sie mit Engelsgesicht und ihre Schwester giggelte kindisch los.

„Ein … anderes Mal vielleicht, aber jetzt habe ich keinen Bedarf, danke!"

Und mit einem plötzlich verfinsterten Gesichtsausdruck bahnte er sich einen Weg an Parvati vorbei, ließ sie und ihre Schwester mit schmachtenden Augen stehen und eilte immer schneller werdend den Gang entlang.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild von Katie, und er seufzte erneut.

Diese Mädchen waren ihr komplettes Gegenteil. Sie war nicht stumpfsinnig und oberflächlich, nicht kindisch und zu mädchenhaft.

War es deshalb so leicht, all die anderen zu erobern? War es deshalb so schwer, _sie_ zu erobern?

„Katie, warum muss alles so kompliziert sein?", flüsterte er, bevor er vor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer abbremste, und sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machend die Tür öffnete.

_**Sie sieht mich einfach nicht …**_

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den hohen, majestätischen Bergen, die Hogwarts, den Verbotenen Wald und den See umgaben und tauchte mit ihren letzten, orangefarbenen Strahlen alles in goldenes Zwielicht.

Der Wind fegte in einer leichten Brise über die Lande und zauberte eine Gänsehaut auf seine nackten Unterarme.

Schon seit Stunden saß Oliver an den Ufern des großen Sees unter einer Trauerweide, starrte gedankenverloren in die Fluten und dachte nach. Nein, er dachte nicht nach: Seine Gedanken rasten und legten ein Gefühl frei, dass er sonst nur selten fühlte: Verzweiflung.

Er war am Ende seines Lateins angekommen, wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte, wie er sich ihr nähern und was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Alles hatte er versucht, war bis an seine Grenzen gegangen, um seinen Empfindungen für sie Ausdruck zu verleihen, und was hatte es genützt? Gar nichts.

Was sollte es auch schon nützen, wenn er selbst zu feige war, es ihr zu sagen? Zu feige vielleicht, weil er ohnehin ein wenig das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Empfindungen für sie weit über die ihren für ihn hinausgingen?

Gedankenverloren hob der junge Gryffindor einen kleinen Stein auf, der neben ihm im Gras lag und seufzte.

Vielleicht sollte er es einfach aufgeben.

Und mit einem Schwung, in den er seinen ganzen Kummer, seine ganzen Gefühle legte, schleuderte er den Stein hinaus auf die kühle Wasseroberfläche.

_**Man kann so vieles ändern, wenn man zu kämpfen bereit**_

_**Ist, aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit…**_

Das kleine Steinchen zog feine Wellen über das Wasser, erst ganz kleine und schließlich immer größere, bis sie sich fast bis zum Ufer hin erstreckten und Oliver seufzte erneut.

Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr, hier draußen herumzuhocken und auf irgendein Zeichen zu warten, dass er sich weiterhin bei Katie Hoffnungen machen konnte …

„Hi, Oliver."

Wood zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen und mit plötzlich laut pochendem Herzen hielt er die Luft an.

Bei Merlin, er hatte doch ein Zeichen bekommen. Und was für eines.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du auch noch hier draußen bist", meinte Katie Bell vergnügt und ließ sich neben dem Kapitän ins Gras sinken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah auch sie auf den Sonnenuntergang über dem See hinaus und schlang die Arme um die Knie.

Für den Moment war Oliver sprachlos, sein Herz klopfte noch immer so laut und beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er Angst hatte, sie könne es hören.

„Katie …", nahm er schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an, allerdings mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Noch immer lächelnd rückte sie etwas näher und blickte ihn aus ihren freundlich blitzenden Augen an, in denen er jedes Mal zu versinken drohte. „Ja?"

Wood spürte, wie das Fünkchen Mut, das eben noch in seiner Brust aufgeglommen war, sich langsam wieder verflüchtigte; doch er durfte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. _Jetzt_ war er mit ihr allein, _jetzt_ war der richtige Moment dafür.

„Ich … es gibt da etwas … das ich dir … sagen muss", flüsterte er mit ungewollt heiserer Stimme und schaffte es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Sein Herz drohte mittlerweile aus seiner Brust zu springen, und er spürte, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten.

Jetzt oder nie … der heutige Abend würde es entscheiden … es konnte ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft geben … obwohl er an die eine gar nicht denken wollte.

Katie nickte und zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie nicht aufgehört, zu lächeln. Im Gegenteil, sie schien zu strahlen. Seltsam.

Die Worte, die er sich bereits so oft im Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte, verflüchtigten sich binnen Augenblicken und er knetete nervös die Falten seines Umhangs. Wie konnte es eine einzige Person schaffen, ihn, den starken, unerschütterlichen und unerbittlichen Quidditchkapitän, so dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen?

„Oliver? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Katie aufrichtig besorgt und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm; eine Berührung, die ihn angenehm zu wärmen schien. „Was willst du mir sagen?"

Und plötzlich geschah es, plötzlich brachen alle Gedanken, alle Gefühle wie ein Wasserfall aus dem nun nicht mehr schüchternen, sondern mutigen Oliver Wood heraus.

„Katie … seit Wochen schon kann ich kaum mehr schlafen. Ich wälze mich im Bett herum und suche und suche nach einer Möglichkeit, endlich meine Gefühle zeigen zu können! Oft komme ich mir so dermaßen feige vor, dass ich mich am liebsten selbst verfluchen würde, und glaub mir, es kostet mich grade ne Menge Überwindung, dir das hier zu sagen."

Er lachte ein klein wenig nervös und fuhr fort.

„Ich möchte keine langen Reden schwingen oder Dinge sagen, die du mir ohnehin nicht glauben würdest. Trotzdem kannst … _musst_ du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass sich schon seit langer Zeit ein Gefühl in mir festgesetzt hat, dass ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr länger ignorieren kann. Viel zu lange habe ich geschwiegen. Katie … ich glaube …"

Sein Herz schlug ihm jetzt bis zum Hals, und er sah Katie direkt in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. _Oh Merlin, bitte … _

„… ich glaube … nein, ich _weiß_ … ich – ich habe mich in dich verliebt …"

Jetzt war es raus, die Worte, die ihm schlaflose Nächte und endloses Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten; die Worte, die er sich nie getraut hatte, auszusprechen, waren nun heraus. Wie erleichtert er sich jetzt fühlte, als wäre die Last von Wochen mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen (was sie im Endeffekt ja auch war).

Die Jägerin schluckte, doch das Lächeln verschwand nicht von ihren Lippen. Es wurde sogar noch breiter, und Oliver konnte sie leicht zittern fühlen.

„Hast du mir hinterherspioniert, Oliver Wood?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und Wood stutzte verwundert.

„Nein … wieso sollte ich?", erwiderte er ehrlich verwirrt.

Sein Gegenüber lachte leise. „Weil du gerade ganz genau wiedergegeben hast, wie es hinter meiner eher gleichgültigen Maske die ganzen letzten Wochen lang ausgesehen hat."

_Hat sie das gerade gesagt? Hat sie das WIRKLICH gerade gesagt?_

Sie war jetzt so nahe vor ihm wie nur einmal zuvor; ihre Haut getaucht in orangefarbenes Sonnenlicht, ihre Augen funkelten im letzten Zwielicht des Tages. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet zwar noch immer Erstaunen, doch auf sonderbare Art und Weise wirkte auch sie erleichtert und – glücklich?

Ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm gelegen hatte, wanderte langsam hinunter zu seiner und ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander.

_Das ist deine Chance … nütze sie!_

Endlich kam das, was er sich schon wochenlang ersehnt und erhofft hatte; wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich vor und berührte in einer unendlich zarten und langsamen Weise Katies weiche Lippen. Oliver genoss jede Sekunde, die der Kuss andauerte; wie eines von Freds und Georges Feuerwerken explodierte etwas in seiner Brust, das er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

Der Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich und schüchtern, aber entschlossen erwiderte die junge Jägerin seinen Kuss; ließ es zu, dass er mit seiner freien Hand die Haare sanft hinter ihre Ohren strich und ihr so Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Es war ein Moment, den beide mit Sicherheit nie vergessen würden. Die Sonne ging unter und ihre Strahlen berührten ein letztes Mal die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts, bevor sie endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Das junge Paar jedoch beachtete den Anbruch der Nacht nicht weiter, zu sehr waren sie – lächelnd, schweigend und eng aneinander gekuschelt – mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

So sahen sie auch nicht die fünf Gestalten, die nicht weit entfernt hinter einem Baum hockten und die beiden eifrig tuschelnd betrachteten.

„Seht ihr, ich hab's doch gewusst! Er _mag_ sie!", triumphierte Angelina und hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab.

„Wahnsinn … unser Käpt'n hat sich tatsächlich verliebt", staunten Fred und George Weasley unisono. „Und noch dazu in unsere kleine Kates …"

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", war Alicias Kommentar zu der Sache, während sie ihre Freundin und den Siebtklässler am Seeufer beobachtete. „Warum sonst sollte er so nett und _zuvorkommend_ beim Training sein?"

„Da könntest du recht haben, ", mutmaßte Harry und lächelte in sich hinein.

Und als Wood eine halbe Stunde später Hand in Hand mit Katie Bell zurück zum Schloss schlenderte und sich so glücklich fühlte wie noch nie zuvor, korrigierte er sich still lächelnd.

_**Sie hat mich doch gesehen …**_

**A/N** – Aus Maus ) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und Reviews sind immer schön ) Bald kommt auch noch der Parallel-Oneshot, der das Ganze aus Katies Sicht erzählt, nach (natürlich nur, wenn's euch danach verlangt )

Schönen Tag!

Calypso


End file.
